Kingdom Hearts: Key to the Heart
by Caeta
Summary: This is my version of Kingdom Hearts III. When Sora, Riku ,and Kairi open that letter what did it say? Was it a new mission or a report about new creatures? Finally they went to their first world. See the mystery they uncover there.R&R Please!
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts: Key to the Heart

Kingdom Hearts: Key to the Heart

Prologue

Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,

This is King Mickey. I just want to inform you since you defeated Organization XIII there have been some reports on people seeing shadows of their past or memories if you may call them. These flashbacks are mostly about the worst tragedies that occurred in a person's lifetime or a distressful memory that no one ever wants to visit. I'm just writing to inform you that there maybe someone who still works for the organization that wants to finish what they started, so be on the look out for this shadow of memories.

If there is any major trouble that involves this creature please contact me. You'll know how. Trust me you guys have the knowledge to connect to me. Since the three of you have the keyblades, one to the darkness, one to the light, and one to the door you guys can fight if anything comes to threaten you. Oh, and another thing don't sail to another world cause road is a bit bumpy. Not to mention if the shadow comes and decides to show you memories there. Be safe. Oh, and by the way Donald and Goofy might drop by soon.

Sincerely,

King Mickey


	2. Ch 1 This is The Present

Ch. 1

This Is The Present

As they finished reading the letter Sora's face grew apprehensive and bewildered. He wondered what these creatures were and if this thing worked for Organization XII. Sora traced the paper with his fingertips and scanned the sentences that stated, 'There has been some reports on people seeing shadows of their past or memories if you may call them.

These flashbacks are mostly about the worst tragedies that occurred in a person's lifetime or a distressful memory that no one ever wants to visit.' That was the quote that made Sora very concerned because of many memories that he doesn't want to recollect on. Memories of situations he'd experienced when he was on his journey. The scenarios weren't all good some were very bothersome to think about, and he doesn't want to look back at those memories.

For Kairi, she felt very anxious because now that she wields the keyblade she doesn't know if she could uphold the expectation of a keyblader. Sure, she fought heartless once with her powerful, floral weapon but that was the only time. Other times she was just the bait for the boys to fall for.

She wants to fight, yet Kairi doesn't know if she could fight; otherwise she might let her friends down. All the time when the boys were missing she wanted to fight with them, but she was also very hesitant. Now she has that opportunity to be by their side when trouble comes, but once she read that letter she feels very uncertain.

As for Riku, he feels very content about the situation because he's battled before and his battle techniques are very well structured, but he is worried that he might go into the dark side like before. He was tricked and hopefully it won't happen to him again. But if it does he's mostly worried because of the fact he can't turn back.

He still is apart of the dark, but his heart isn't. Just as long as he stays positive and believes in his heart then he won't succumb his dark side.

"Who do you think came back from Organization XII?" Sora asked.

"I don't think it was someone who came back from the organization but it was someone who supported them," Riku guessed.

"Why would anyone support them? They're the bad guys here," he continued, "They were the ones who nearly filled every world with heartless and nobodies."

"Who knows? But some people who never had a heart might've supported them."

Kairi asked, "Do you think that those shadows might come here?"

"Let's hope not, but you two be prepared. If anything happens defend yourselves," Riku ordered.

They both nodded and Riku left them on that little island hangout. Sora still seemed very worried and kept wondering what's going to happen if the shadow shows him his horrific memories. All Kairi is thinking about is if she could fight. Later that day Sora went to beach to walk around for a while and to see if he could forget about that memory shadow, but then he ended up where he hung out most of the time. So he jumped on the curvy, brown palm tree that he always sits on and stared out into the horizon. As he looked out he was still wondering about what was stated in that letter. 

_Man, everything has to continue. Why does everything come full circle? This shadow is probably looking for someone who has many bad memories, maybe someone like me. What am I suppose to do if that shadow catches me? What will it be like to look back at those events?_ He kept wondering and wondering, but then he realized that if he keeps thinking about it then the shadow would come. Abruptly, Kairi jumped in front of the tree so then Sora gasped and jumped behind the tree since he thought that was the shadow. Then Kairi chuckled a bit. Then Sora scanned the area to see if anyone saw his jump-start reaction, so he hopped up on the tree to continue his tree sitting.

"You always jump when someone suddenly jumps out," Kairi chuckled.

Sora opposed, "I do not. I just jump because I want to."

"Sora, you know you've kind of have been in some kind of trance all day. I mean when Riku challenged you to that mini sword battle you didn't even answer him," she exclaimed.

"He challenged me to a battle?"

"See? This is what I'm talking about. What's on your mind?" she asked.

He answered, "Well, it's that letter that the king wrote us. It's really bugging me for some reason. We've been on a journey before. Why do we have to do it again? It's not that I don't like adventures it's just that I don't want to face the same things like last time."

"Sora, everything comes full circle. Plus just don't think that the shadow will come here cause it won't," she continued, "All I'm worried about is what if you… and Riku get hurt because of me."

"Kairi, no matter what I'll always protect you even if I do get hurt it's worth it."

She debated, "I can't risk that happening. But anyway just make sure you think about happy memories when you confront that shadow, and think of what's happening right now."

"Yeah, but the shadow shows your past memories. Bad memories. Memories that you try to forget about and you just don't want them to return. People can't escape it. At least, I can't escape it. There are memories I don't want to revisit," he implied.

"Hey, just think about the good times. You know, like the first time you met Donald and Goofy," Kairi suggested.

Sora laughed, "I've tried to do that, but all I do is laugh not forget about the past."

"It's a start. Come on Sora, 'believe in you heart' it's what you used to say remember."

Sora let out a big sigh and nodded. Then Kairi comforted him by gingerly place her gentle hand on Sora's shoulder. When he turned to look at her she gave him the don't-worry-it's-going-to-be-alright look. He smiled and put his hand neatly on hers. Abruptly, a bright blue and green light came flying blundering across the island, and then it went directly into the water. That made a colossal splash that nearly hit Sora.

Sora let go of Kairi's hand to take a closer look at those soaring lights, and then bubbles started to form above the water. When they formed Sora went into the water to take an extreme close-up. All of a sudden he saw two very old friends from before.

"I told you not to use the light flight spell, but no you wanted to try something new," one of the friends answered.

The other character debated, "You know, you should always try new things. Next time we should try the invisibility spell."

"No, no more new spells until… hey, it's Sora!"

Sora shouted, "Hey Donald, Goofy!"

Donald and Goofy came rushing toward Sora and occasionally they tripped on that unsteady water. Once they reached him they all gathered in a very clumsy yet heartwarming group hug. After a second they fell down into the water and then Kairi joined into their little splash party.

"So what brings you two here?" Sora asked.

"Well, we wanted to see how you're doing and also because the king wants to see you, now," Donald replied.

Sora said in a confused tone, "What? He just sent me a letter saying that it wasn't safe to travel to other worlds."

"Don't worry you'll just do what we did," Goofy exclaimed.

"How? I don't know how to light travel. Plus I'm not a flying type of person anymore."

Donald explained, "All you have to do is well, nothing. Just let us do the work."

"Do you know what I think I'll wait until tomorrow? It's a non-bumpy day." When Sora was about to walk away, Donald and Goofy tugged his arm.

Donald argued, "Oh no you don't. You're coming with us today whether you like it or not."

"Come on, Sora traveling light isn't that bad," Kairi teased.

"I'm glad you feel that way Kairi," Goofy continued, "Cause you're coming with us."

Then Sora let out a silent chuckle, but then when he turned around Kairi gave him a very nasty scowl that made Sora look at what's in front of him. He tried to enlighten her by reiterating what she said.

"Hey, you're the one who said it isn't bad," he reminded.

She debated, "I was just trying to comfort you."

"You guys ready?" Donald asked.

"Wait, we're doing this now?" he asked.

Then without a 'ready' reply the four started to dissolve into petite pixie lights. Suddenly, they turned into these flashing, colorful lights. And then they started to take off into the orange, sunset sky.


	3. Ch 2 Mission

Ch. 2

Mission

As they were flying Sora and Kairi were speechless about traveling by light, and it's not because they could talk while they were soaring to the castle. It was because of the obstacles they almost crashed into like when they were about to leave the island Donald nearly steered them to the sun and then the sunroof of a house. The ride wasn't that long it was just very intimidating since they never know if Donald might accidentally drop them, and make them descend to the ground. Finally, the whole thing was over and they were there, the King's castle.

"It's been along time since I've been here," Sora commented.

"This place is amazing. I love the scenery and everything," Kairi said in an amazed voice.

Donald added, "Yeah, this place hasn't changed a bit."

"Anyway let's get to the King," Goofy suggested.

Sora and Kairi followed Goofy and Donald. They both stared at the whole atmosphere of the castle. Kairi was especially fond of everything that was in there. As they walked toward the library where King Mickey awaits something crept up behind them. So Sora turned around but there was nothing behind them.

"Sora, look out!" Kairi cried as Sora turned around. That was then Sora took out his keyblade and started to attack.

"Kairi, get back. Donald, Goofy, stand guard," he commanded.

"Let's show them how much we've changed," Donald flaunted.

Then Sora, Donald and Goofy started to fight those heartless with all their might. While Kairi ran heartless began to chase her then one of those nasty creatures grabbed her ankle. That made her fall on to the hard castle floor, and then the heartless started to get on her. She tried to shake them off but there was just too many.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled.

Then he ran as fast as he could before anything would happen to her. All of a sudden, the heartless disappeared into thin air. It was as if they were controlled to stop attacking. Even Donald and Goofy stopped fighting. But that was then a person dressed in black and white stood in front of them. The person was a tall, dark, and devious looking person, but the face was covered with the jet-black hood. There were splotches of white on that cloak, so they knew this person isn't part of Organization XII.

The person stretched their hand out, and then a dark orb emerged from their hand. That orb then flew away from the person's hand and went up into the air. Once it was up there was something that happened. The orb shot out black rays in every direction. They all tried hard to avoid it until Kairi got shot by one of them. That wasn't a shot of pain but a shot of the past. So she was deep within her mind, within her memories. Memories that was horrifying and painful to recollect on. Her eyes went wide and then they slowly closed as she started to live her past memories. But before she could even see the first one Sora sat by her and shook her.

"Kairi, snap out of it. Wake up!" Sora commanded.

"Uh, uh. Sora?"

Sora sighed in relief, "Oh gosh. You're awake."

"What happened to me?" She asked as she touched her head.

"You fainted when those dark beams hit you," he continued, "And I guess that almost made you go back into your past memories."

She sighed, "Good thing you woke me up before I did. Thank you, Sora."

He smiled and chuckled a little, and then King Mickey appeared out of nowhere. The King ran up to them with a worried face.

"Guys, I saw the whole thing. You guys alright?"

Sora replied, "Don't worry we're all fine."

"Good, anyways come to the library with me. I have some things to tell you. Follow me."

King Mickey scurried along the hallways, and everyone else just followed. From there they passed the huge door that lead to the cornerstone of light. That door is now sealed that way no one can pilfer the cornerstone.

After they passed that along the way was the library where all the information was stored. Sora, felt very anxious as they stepped closer to the library. _If this is another journey it's never going to end. _He thought to himself. Then they were all at the foot of the library door.

"OK, guys come on in," Mickey announced.

"Your majesty can you tell us what are these things?" Sora asked.

Mickey answered, "I'll tell you everything you need to know in here."

Once everyone was in King Mickey closed the tightly and got up to his desk. Everyone was standing in a military position. That was when he began to explain.

"Now, I know that these creatures are deal with the memories. They pretty much tamper with your bad memories and make sure that's all that is left. Plus I think there's other new creatures on the loose. Not only the ones that deal with memories but maybe someone from Organization XIII came back. And there has been heartless making all the worlds turn into darkness. I suppose these memory people are controlling them. The nobodies are also involved in this, so I know it's probably someone from Organization XIII. But right now all I can say is you guys are going on a new mission. I have to check out something I saw before. You people just go to the worlds, but Sora and Kairi go to your world first. You might need to check some things out," Mickey explained.

Sora asked, "So the mission here is just to find out who these people are and destroy the heartless, again?"

"Pretty much, yes," he continued, "But I also want you guys to find out who is behind all of this. Oh, and Kairi I think you should stay here. It's much safer for you so that way you won't worry the boys. Plus you won't get hurt."

"No way, I'm going with them. I don't want to sit on the sidelines anymore. I want to fight with them," she yelled.

King Mickey sighed, "I'm sorry but we can't afford you to get hurt. That's my order. Please see it through. See Queen Minnie at the hallway and stay with her."

Kairi felt a little bit rabid but also a little bit sad because she has the keyblade, yet she can't fight with the others. She held back her tears from coming out and stood tall while King Mickey was telling Sora, Donald, and Goofy to go back to Destiny Island.

"Why do you need us to there? We can start our journey right now," Sora stated.

"I want you guys to scrutinize the island first then Chip and Dale will drop off the Gummi ship. That's when you'll start your journey," King Mickey exclaimed.

"Can't I come with you guys? I have a keyblade so let me come with," Kari argued.

Sora implied, "Kairi, I'm kind of with the king on this one. I don't want you to get hurt, and I really don't want you to become a hostage ever again."

Kairi said in a breaking voice, "I won't be a hostage because I can fight for myself. I have a weapon for me to defend myself. Just let me come with and I'll prove it."

"I'm sorry, but it's the king's orders. I'll walk you down to Queen Minnie."

Sora could see the disappointment behind her face, and he really doesn't want her to tag along. He loves her so he'd go to any extent to protect her even if it means never seeing her again. She turned her face that way no one could see the tear that slid down her cheek.

Then Sora knew that she was feeling sad so he put his gentle hands on Kairi's back. Then someone opened the door and they heard someone panting and huffing, probably from running. It was Queen Minnie and she was holding something in her hand that looked like an envelope.

"Mickey, I have urgent news. The people that manipulate the memories are called Memory Masters, and there are a lot of them. They're going to each world to fill it with disdainful darkness," Minnie gasped.

Mickey commanded, "Sora, Donald, Goofy go to Destiny Island now! Minnie, take Kairi and go to the Hall of the Cornerstone!"

"And also the masters are controlling the heartless and nobodies," Minnie said.

"Yes, we know that, Minnie," Mickey implied.

She asked, "Well, do you also know that they're on their way to Destiny Island?"

Mickey's eyes went wide and he demanded, "Sora, go to the island, now! And Minnie be careful."

She nodded as she took Kairi's hand. Kairi tried to break free from the grip, but for a mouse Minnie sure can hold on tight. And then she turned her head and saw Sora with his worried face.

"Sora!" she yelled, "Don't lose your hope!"

"I won't!" "Please, be careful," he whispered.

Then Donald tugged Sora's arm to get him to pay attention. So he turned and saw a piece of parchment on Mickey's hands. He handed it to him, and then he started to read what it said.

_The light will fade and the dark will rise. Keyblade holders will rue the day when the organization got their demise. _

This letter worried him. It was implying that now it was time to lose the hope he had and surrender. But he knows he can't it's the only way he can make sure Kairi will be safe.

"OK, guys let's go. Riku is probably in trouble right now as well."

"Then leave it tome," Donald cried.

Then Sora, Donald and Goofy turned into the lights, and crashed through the library roof. King Mickey nodded his head and then ran through the hall to tell Chip and Dale to give the gummi ship to Sora and them as soon as possible. The three are still traveling by the light, but once Sora saw Destiny Island he was very astonished and furious.


	4. Ch 3 Fracus Start

Ch. 3

Fracas Start

What Sora saw was something that was completely devastating, and it was very dreadful to look at. The island had dark rays shooting out of every corner, and most of the people were unconscious because the memory masters already filled their minds with tragic memories. His face grew angry and if only Donald would let them down. Apparently, his magic is gone and they all fell screaming like birds when they attack. They all were very frantic because of what they saw below them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora cried.

Then _Splash! _They fell into the ocean that was now black as the night sky. Even the sky was filled with black mist and clouds. When Sora popped his head out of the he smelled the stagnant odor of darkness. After he picked up the scent Donald and Goofy popped their heads out they nearly fainted when they smelled the darkness.

"Oh, man that's some stinky darkness," Donald complained.

Sora implied, "By the way, next time I'll walk."

"Come on, Sora, the flying can't be that bad. I mean sure we land in the wrong places. Hey, at least we didn't land over there," Goofy pointed out.

"Right now we do have to go there. Everyone is in trouble and it's our job to stop them," Sora said. "Alright, then let's go." As he swam to shore something was underneath them, and they were about to find out.

"Sora, look out!" Donald yelled.

And there it was a heartless jumped behind Sora, but luckily he got his keyblade out and hit the heartless with just one slash. Then even more heartless came through the dark colored water. But this time there were heartless that was shaped like fish. These were called heart swimmers. They all were in their battle position, and they attacked which ever heartless jumped at them. Finally, all of the heartless were gone a destroyed, and then Sora saw Riku fighting many heartless as they jumped or ran to his feet. Once he saw that Sora just ran in the water as fast as he could, ignoring all of the tidal waves that were flowing toward him.

Abruptly, the memory master took Riku's shoulder and pulled him into a portal that lead to the dark. That image was something that really got Sora mad so he ran at the speed of light and flung his keyblade at the memory master. But then it just went right through him. That was when Sora realized that these things weren't like heartless. They're probably impossible to beat, and it's not like defeating heartless when all they do is whack at them and then their dead. This is far greater than defeating the organization, and this is a new challenge.

The memory master disappeared and Sora just stood there staring at the spot Riku was standing at. Until heartless began to swarm again so he slashed them. Donald and Goofy got out of the water just in time to help him, so they took their weapons out and started to fight. One heartless nearly jumped on Sora until Donald did his famous magic move Donald Thunder. Goofy just kept running through with his shield in front of his face that way every one of them would get hit. While Sora he just slashed at anything so rabidly because of what happened to Riku.

"Hey, guys look over there," Donald pointed.

As Sora defeated the last heartless he looked up and quoted, "What is that?"

"It's probably a portal," Goofy guessed.

That portal got bigger and but it wasn't a portal of dark, but of light. It sucked in many trees and it also absorbed the darkness out of the people who were attacked by the memory masters. And then Donald went up and when Sora saw him flying he grabbed his ankles. But that was when Sora flew up with him, and then Goofy grabbed Sora's ankle and a near by tree. The three were halfway in the air and the wind current was getting stronger and stronger.

"Hold on Goofy!" Sora yelled.

Goofy's grip was still very tight. Tight enough to withstand the wind, but apparently the roots of the tree couldn't withstand it. The tree ripped off the ground bringing them with. Everyone screamed as the potent whirlwind carried them up to the portal.

"Guys, hold on to each other. Oh, and if anything happens you guys were really great friends," Sora shouted.

"Same to you."

"As well as me."

They all clung to each other not knowing where they'll land. They further and further into the portal and then they were completely in. The portal closed and everything was bright again on Destiny Island.


	5. The New Enemies That Lurk

Ch. 3

The New Enemies That Lurk

When they were sucked into that portal they fell into a deep rest. The portal had nothing in there besides the luminescent lights that go went on for ages. Until someone stopped the portal to get Sora and his friends out, but who knew whom that person was? Certainly Sora might've known him during his adventure before. Even King Mickey knew him.

Sora finally woke up after a really long while. When he opened his eyes he saw three very vague figures that looked familiar to him. Of course two of them were Donald and Goofy. But who was the other person?

"Hello, Sora," the person said, "Do you remember me?"

"Uh, uh." "Yeah, you were the one who told us about the nobodies. Wait, you're Yen Sid the king's teacher."

"Yes, I am and now I need to tell you about these memory masters and some new enemies," Yen Sid stated.

Donald rolled his eyes and said, "Great, as if we didn't have enough enemies."

"Come one guys let's get to the other room. Plus the king is out there too," Goofy implied.

"Really, he's out there?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, he needed to…" Suddenly Sora left the room and he ran out of the room so fast that everything flew out of its place. "Garwsh he didn't even let me finish."

Then Donald and Goofy went into the other room and saw King Mickey standing next to Yen Sid. Sora was already at the front of the desk waiting to be enlightened by Yen Sid. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy were at the front of the desk Yen Sid snapped his fingers and a small magical spark lit up, and then chairs appeared so the sat on the soft, violet seat.

"Now, I know you've been in formed that you're starting on a new journey, but I must tell you how to defend yourself this time. It isn't all about slashing keyblades and shields. It'll take more than just physical strength it'll take your courage and mentality." He explained then he pointed at an empty spot, and he filled it with this shadow that had long hand and red glowing eyes.

It almost looked like the leader of Organization XIII except blacker and scarier. "The first creature I want to tell you about is the somniums shadows. These are shadows that had people fulfill their empty promises and they haunt people's dreams whether they're sleeping or not. On the plus side the somnium light brightens up dreams and will help you if you encounter them, but there is so many dark ones that no one was able to find a light one."

The light one looked like as if it were a real human, but the body and everything about it was just a silhouette in light version. Then Yen Sid blew those two things away then he pointed again to show them the memory master and something that looked like a shadow of a snake.

"The streamers are very tricky to fight cause they go on walls and you can't hit them if they're on the wall since that shields them. The only way you can defeat them is if you use your head. I wasn't kidding when I said to use your mental strength. Lastly, the memory masters these things aren't like heartless or any of the enemies that I've shown you. In fact they're hard to beat cause of their immense power to manipulate memories. Use your courage to face them and your will to beat them," he continued, "Sora, I'm going to give a pouch. This pouch is filled with light powder that will help you protect yourself against the memory masters. This powder will never run out even though you might not need it."

He handed Sora a small orange pouch and he opened it and saw the bag filled with pearl colored powder. Once he closed it he put it in his pocket for safekeeping. Then Mickey bounced up to state something.

"OK you guys, the gummi ship is outside and once you get on it find the closest world that's next to us. I'll be going back to the castle to see if everything is all right. Don't worry, Sora, I'll check on Kairi as well."

Sora nodded and said, "OK, then if it takes courage then this won't be a problem. How about you guys?"

"You can count me in!" Donald said enthusiastically.

"Don't forget me!" Goofy reminded.

Yen Sid then remembered, "Oh, wait here you'll need this just in case." Yen Sid handed his a red, blue, yellow, and white orb. Once Sora touched them he got a second keyblade.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it just get to your journey already," he chuckled.

The gummi ship was already outside, so a beam sucked them inside and King Mickey departed from Yen Sid's castle. There it goes a new start and journey.


	6. First Stop: Radiant Gardens

Ch.5

First Stop: Radiant Garden

Once they were off Sora was up in front piloting the ship and looking for any world that's in trouble of the darkness. Apparently, all of the worlds were in trouble since he couldn't see any one of them except one. That world seemed to look like Radiant Garden, but it was on the verge of getting in trouble cause shadows are starting to cloak it.

"Hey guys, I think that's suppose to be Radiant Garden," Sora announced.

"Yeah, it is. Quick let's get over there," Donald said.

"Since it's the only world we can see. But hopefully we'll see the other worlds too," Goofy cited.

"OK, guys hang tight."

As Sora blasted through the shadowy clouds he had to fight plane-shaped heartless that blasted despair. Once the heartless stopped attacking Sora saw the darkness that surrounded the tower of Radiant Garden. The ship finally landed, and when they got off most of the people weren't even there. It was almost like a ghost town. Then Sora saw a familiar face across the stairs. It was Tifa waving at him. Then he saw Yuffie right behind her.

"Hey, guys!" Yuffie said.

"Hey, Yuffie, Tifa!" Sora greeted.

"So," Tifa continued as she jumped down from the stairs, "What brings you guys down here?"

Sora asked, "Oh, nothing really. But have you guys seen any wired stuff lately?"

"Well, nothing really. Besides at the fact that heartless are showing up like crazy. And plus there's these dark shadows everywhere. Oh, and Merlin has been seeing these light creatures in his crystal ball. Come on we'll show you," Yuffie answered.

"You heard her guys. Come on," Tifa exclaimed.

So they all followed Yuffie until the somniums appeared right in front of them. Then everyone got into their battle positions. Sora slashed his keyblade at the somniums and it just disappeared like how a heartless would disappear. Then Donald used thunder and that defeated almost half of the enemies and Goofy used his shield to squish many of them. Then all of them were finally gone. Everyone was exhausted but that didn't keep them down, so everyone followed Yuffie into Merlin's house. Once they got in they saw everyone who was part of the restoration committee.

"Hey everyone!" Sora shouted.

"Same to you," Leon said.

"It's good to see you," Aeris exclaimed.

"Oh, Sora! I'm so glad to see you. Come here quickly I want to show you something," Merlin shouted.

They all went around Merlin's table and they all saw these flashing, fluorescent colors in his crystal ball. Then a keyhole appeared right in the middle of it.

"Now, Sora raise your keyblade," he commanded.

He did so and light shot out of the keyblade and it unlocked s secret message. The message said: _Find the five you'll be free. Possess the dark you'll be pleased. _Then Sora started to wonder what that meant and he wondered what the five were. After that happened the crystal ball just turned into its regular clear state.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked.

"Well, that my friend you have to figure out yourself," Merlin replied.

Tifa then asked, "Um, Sora could you meet me by the gate I think I may know the clue to that?"

"Sure."

"Do you know what it might mean?" Donald questioned.

"Beats me," Goofy responded.

Sora answered, "Well, we're about to find out. Let's go."

They all dashed out through the door until Merlin called him and asked him if he had any magic in his hands yet. When Sora answered Merlin automatically gave him some of his magic. Now he has the ability to cast spells and other type of magic. They all followed Tifa to the gate and when they arrived she showed them a spot that was white. Sora and Goofy stood right in front of it and that caused Donald to start jumping.

"Hey, let me see! I deserve to see it!" Donald shouted as he jumped.

"What is this?" Sora questioned.

"It's a mark left by the light. They're trying to find their way out," a mysterious voice said.

The mysterious person came out of the shadow and revealed himself.

"Cloud," Tifa said surprisingly.

"Hello, Tifa, Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"Hey, Cloud!" Sora shouted.

Cloud just gave them a polite nod and he walked up to the spot. He pointed out that it was symbol of the people who are trapped in the world of the dark.

"So this is just a sign from the people who are trapped?" He asked.

"Yes, it is. So you probably need to help them," Cloud replied.

"Sora, look!" Goofy yelled.

Then the dark somniums started to appear as well as heartless and the nobodies. Everyone scattered to their battle positions until most of them started to go for the gate. But that was when Sora started to attack most of them. Tifa was just in front of the gate, guarding it to make sure that they won't go out into town. Donald used his thunder and that wiped out most of them, but that wasn't enough to take out all of them. Sora then started to slash his keyblade like crazy. Once most of them were gone Cloud attacked and now they were all gone.

"That was real close," Donald quacked.

Then a keyhole appeared right where the spot was. Sora lifted up his keyblade and it unlocked someone. That someone was a white creature that said to them, _"Now, that you have freed me. Free the other four. But be careful one of them are fake, yet it's might be a risk you're willing to take." _Then the creature disappeared. Now, that really started to make Sora wonder.

"Well, we've got to get going now. More worlds to saves," Sora told them.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling that the other worlds have more dark creatures there," Goofy added.

Tifa said, "Come visit us though."

"OK, Bye!"

Sora waved and then they were off to another world to save.


End file.
